rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Guy L. Kelly Jr.
Appearance Guy is 5'11" tall and weighs 72kg; he has the build of a fighter, most similar to a mixed martial artist or a boxer. Guy has blue-gray eyes and short, brown, wavy hair; small prickly hairs protrude from his chin. His face is thin and long, but chiseled in shape. His slightly tanned skin is soft, and blemish free; not what one would expect from someone who was in the army. Guy's young, generally handsome appearance has been the source of people not taking his skills seriously. Personality Les is an inquisitive, physically strong, and magically talented young man with low confidence, a lack of a backbone (as many would say) and extreme nervousness around women. The root of Les' problems, is that he was never able to get any closure with his childhood, as it was cut short by his army service. Les was pushed too quickly in to the adult world, and was forced to deal with problems that he wasn't ready to experience, mostly on the battlefield. The wars that Les fought in left him permanently scarred both physically and mentally; as a result has a constant fear of all undead creatures and becomes frightened easily by things that are unfamiliar to him. He constantly tries to go back to against the current of time, and reclaim his final years as a child, by holding on to relics like his stuffed bear, Mr. Big, and hanging out with younger children at the Wizard Tower, like Lucia and River; unfortunately, time never stops, and he finds himself unable to slow down his dark descent into adulthood. Another hard topic for Les to deal with is his sexuality. He often finds himself in sexually tense situations, where he has no idea what to say or do, and simply resorts to blushing and stuttering; this relates back to him being turned in to an adult too quickly and his nervousness around women. One of the things that helps Les gain courage and stand up for himself and the few friends that he has, is his strong internal voice. Little does he know, that the voice in the back of his head that urges him to go forth in tough situations, is actually a remnant of the spirit of the Mahjarrat, Patroklos. More details about this mysterious trait shall be developed in coming events. Armament Rapier (This section is being edited) Auspah Tome (This section is being edited) Skills and Abilities His military training has toughened his constitution and given him the skills necessary to use almost any melee weapon. He has also shown a natural talent in pyromancy, due to his Auspah ancestors. He is currently being trained by Silvaris at the Wizard Tower. Magic Skill ratings from highest to lowest are: Grandmaster, Mastery, Semi-Mastery, Adept, Journeyman, Novice. *Grandmaster in Fire Magic *Journeyman in Lava Magic *Novice in Earth Magic *Novice in Primal Magic Soul Dust Tattoo Les has a very large, silver tribal tattoo on the the left side of his torso; it stretches from his lower back, up to his shoulder, and down left arm. It was done using magical properties, in which soul-enchanted diamond powder was infused with tattoo ink, and manipulated throughout his flesh. The tattoo counts for a large portion of his current power, and assists him greatly in doing primal magic. Melee Sword Skills (This section is being edited) Hand to Hand Combat (This section is being edited) History General Summary (this section will be removed as I transition the information in to a more detailed format) Guy Lester Kelly Jr. (or Les for short) was born in Lumbridge and is the son of Guy Kelly and Ashleigh Bennett. Les grew up in a middle class household. His father was a mediocre alchemist and all around mage that made money by turning people's old stuff into gold for a fee. He moved to Kandarin, specifically Yanille, when he was 10 because his father got a job as a teacher at the Wizard's Guild. 7 years later, a boring life and lack of extensive education (he's not stupid, he's just not good at anything) caused him to travel to Ardougne to join the military. He served as an Armsman, and at only 17 years old he became a decorated veteran for fighting in the Rellekka Invasion and the campaign against Thorvald. The mental trauma he received while fighting thousands of rotting undead beings in the rain, knee deep in blood and guts, during the war with Thorvald scarred him for life and was the main reason behind his honorable discharge. Poor, disturbed, broken and homeless are words to describe what this young man has become since leaving Kandarin; he seeks to change this by finding his place once more. Pre-Birth (The Death of a Mahjarrat) (This section is being edited) Lumbridge (Early Life) (This section is being edited) Yanille (Late Childhood) (This section is being edited) Kandarin Armed Forces (This section is being edited) The Wizard's Tower (This section is being edited) Recent Events This section addresses events that are extremely recent and minor, or undeveloped plots (which will later get their own section). (This section is being edited) Related Pages (This section is being edited) Gallery (This section is being edited) Other (This section is being edited) Category:Youth Category:Warrior Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Godless Category:Commoners Category:Modern Magic user Category:Crossbreeds Category:Incomplete Articles